


Knots and Knives

by Uriel_Ignatius121



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Mary and Damien are very concerned of Robert's well-being, Robert is sad dad..., past Joseph/Robert, whittling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Ignatius121/pseuds/Uriel_Ignatius121
Summary: When Robert feels troubled by his thoughts, he goes to the woods to get drunk on whiskey and whittle away the hours - a bad combination.------------------------------------------------------------------------Random drabbles/ficlets about these 2 dads, may or may not be connected or be in the same universe.





	Knots and Knives

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be part of a slightly longer story, but I couldn't get past a hard writer's block - so I took what I can work with and this was it.  
> .  
> This was quite an experience to write because I have never yet encountered a character who was basically like my mirror like Robert was...

**Story 1: In The Woods Somewhere**  (past Robert/Joseph; depression, intrusive thoughts and mentions of self-harm)

 

When Robert feels troubled by his thoughts, he goes to the woods to get drunk on whiskey and whittle away the hours

\- a bad combination.

He tries hard not to make too much of a mess, making sure to leave no evidence that he ever was there to begin with.

  
He might leave behind a carving or two of his - not all of them are pretty, the results of shaking hands and sleepy eyes.

Some pieces are unrecognizable, a few are stained with blood.  
But there are better times, when his hands are steady and he brought a better knife to do the job…

These are the times when the blade is more productive cutting wood than flesh.

“When feeling depressed, make something" - isn’t that what they say?  
.

.

.

He enjoys putting little details on his work, currently he was adding little feathers on the wings of this piece he started working on since the start of this week, it was almost done.

 

Robert recalls his best work being an ship’s anchor with an unbroken chain attached to it - all made from a single piece of wood.

He wonders whatever happened to it, he gave it to someone… 

  _to his anchor_.

 

— A person who once was able to keep him grounded when his thoughts threaten to take him away.

 

“ _… And you are my helm,_ ” the voice of a memory would say,

“- _you always keep me on track, steering me to the right direction..._ ”

 .

.

. 

He takes in a mouthful of his drink. The burn of the whiskey as it flows down his throat almost overpowers the drowning, sinking feeling in his head - just barely.

 — his darker thoughts move like waves, pushing and pulling him away… dragging him down into its watery depths; he feels its freezing and unforgiving embrace more than anything now…

 

He feels like he's lost at sea.

.

.

.

Robert checks his phone, there is a text from Damien saying he just got back from his house, Betsy was sleeping now- already fed and done with her nightly walk.

He starts typing him a quick reply of thanks but he hesitates and starts erasing the message completely.

 

There were several texts from Mary as well, asking where he was and reminding him that if he needed someone to talk to she was always at their usual spot at Jim and Kim’s. Another text says that she had Damien check up on Betsy so he doesn’t need to worry.

 

He has great friends… he doesn’t deserve them.

He texts them both that he was on his way home, thanks for the concern and sorry for making them worry.

. 

.

.

The cold night air slowly sobers him up as he begins his trek back home, silently praying that he wasn’t too drunk to accidentally get lost; the wooden carving of an angel now left forgotten on the ground…

 

* * *

 

As morning comes, a certain man will come across the fallen, forgotten angel purely by chance, dragged into the middle of the woods in his search for his very mischievous twins.

This man will then keep it on his person until he returns to the privacy of his yacht and store the angel away with the rest of the wooden carvings that he finds in the woods.

 

~

 

He makes sure he finds all of them, no matter how shapeless they are or how broken - they were precious to him as is their creator…

But he doesn’t have the right to say that anymore, after what he has done.

 

~

 

When Joseph feels troubled by his thoughts, he goes to his yacht and get buzzed on margaritas as he waste away the hours staring at his collection of wood carvings.

His favorite was an impressive carving of an anchor complete with a chain.

 

With each sip, he can barely hear the music on the radio, the horizon and seascape before him blurs and vanishes as he feels his mind wander

…getting lost in his memories of gentle but scarred hands and cigarette smoke...

 

— lost in the woods somewhere.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out both my tumblr accounts - my [main](https://silly-jilly-bean.tumblr.com) and my [writing](https://devious-otaku1013.tumblr.com) one for updates on anything I'm working on...


End file.
